Nicknames
by Aichurro
Summary: Nitori always loved it when Rin would give him nicknames.


Rin had never been one to give people nicknames, so if he did, you were one of the people he liked. The only person he really gave a nickname to was his sister Gou, "Gou-Gou", he would call her. Though she didn't like the name itself, she loved it when her brother would give people nicknames. She was the only one he would openly call them by their nicknames.

That was, until he met Nitori Aiichiro.

Nitori was a first year and Rin's roommate. Though Nitori did sometimes get on his nerves, Rin did care for the boy. Rin, at first, tried to avoid the teen and found him annoying. As the year went on, they grew closer. When Nitori would have a nightmare, Rin would let him sleep in his bunk with him. When Rin needed support, Nitori was there to help him. Rin noticed over time that whenever he would move closer to Nitori, his face would start to feel hot.

"Hey, Matsuoka-senpai?" Nitori asked him one day.

Rin looked up from his book about training. "Yes Ai?" Nitori's head shot up from a puzzling problem on his homework.

_'A-ai? He hasn't called me that since that day!'_ Nitori had a wide grin on his face. "Uh…could you help me with this problem?"

Rin sighed and marked his place in his book. "Sure." He looked over at the problem. "Find the slope of the…what is the increase…translate it 4 units…Nitori. You know this." Rin looked down at his kouhai.

Nitori ran a hand through his grey hair. "O-oh? I guess I do."

"Then do it." Rin crossed his arms.

The underclassmen picked up his pencil and looked at the paper. He filled it out with no problem. "See? You knew it. Now finish the rest and go to sleep, Ai."

Nitori turned back to the paper and blushed again. Rin had given him a nickname, and was using it now!

* * *

It was fall now, and Rin and Nitori went to go to their school's gym to swim. Since it was getting cool, the pool was being heated, and the two loved the warm pool.

Until…

"Ah!" Rin looked around the pool area for his towel. "I can't walk in the halls without a towel!"

Nitori, who had a wet towel wrapped around his waist, looked over at him. "Do you want me to get you one? I'm dry, so I could run back to our room and get it!" Nitori put his flip-flops on. Rin swore the kid could play in snow in his swimsuit and he'd be fine.

"Sure." Rin grumbled and sat on the bench. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to get warm. He wanted to get back in the pool, but he wanted to be as dry as possible.

"Matsuoka-senpai! I got you the towel, and something else, too!" Nitori put something warm around Rin's shoulders. It was a hot towel and the regular towel was put in his hands.

Rin dried off and ruffled Nitori's damp hair. "Good fishy."

Nitori's eyes widened at the name. _'Did he just call me….fishy?'_ Nitori didn't object to it, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Let's go back, babe." Rin grabbed his wrist.

Nitori's blush was probably as red as Rin's hair. Rin's blush was also deep, but he didn't want to admit he liked him. Well, for now.

* * *

It was Christmas day now, and Rin and Nitori often held hands out in public. While it wasn't official, the two loved each other deeply. Rin had called him more nicknames than imaginable, and Nitori loved every one. "You're a cute little pilot fish." Rin said to him one day, standing in the hallway of their dorm building.

"Thank you." Nitori tried to look away.

Rin looked up and smiled. "Hey Nitori. Do you want another Christmas present?"

Nitori beamed. "Sure!"

"Close your eyes!" Rin grinned. Nitori covered his eyes with his hands like a child. He had them shut underneath them, too. Rin lifted Nitori up lightly by his scarf and kissed him gently. Nitori opened his eyes and returned the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Rin!" Rin loved it when Nitori called him by his first name.

"Merry Christmas, AiAi." Rin wrapped his arms around Nitori and glanced up at the mistletoe he had gotten Mikoshiba to hang up just for this moment.

* * *

**_A/N Time: Merry Christmas. :) This is my Rintori gift I promised!_**


End file.
